


Courage..It couldn't come at a worse time

by just past Saturn (Reload_Paige)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reload_Paige/pseuds/just%20past%20Saturn
Summary: Orbit POV Vila.Title comes from The Tragically Hip song of the same name.Part of the Horizon fanfic challenge October 2020 Couragehttp://www.blakes7online.com/forum/viewthread.php?thread_id=3260&pid=184688#post_184688
Relationships: Kerr Avon & Vila Restal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Courage..It couldn't come at a worse time

I’ve been cowering in this space for what seems like hours. Even though I know scant minutes must have passed since I heard that treacherous pile of junk say, “Vila weighs 73 kilos.”

I don’t want to die. Worse, I don’t want Avon to kill me. And he will. I know he will. I’m sure he will. It’s in his nature. Ruthless, self-serving, logical. I’m a problem to him now. Too heavy now equals disposable. Disposable like that swotty doctor lady we stole the star drive from.

Why is my face wet? Oh right, tears. I’m scared. I have to stop myself from being too loud. If Avon hears me. I’m dead. If he doesn’t hear me, I’m dead. He won’t sacrifice himself for me. 

He’s just outside the compartment. I hold my breath.

“Vila.” It’s like a siren song. “Vila, I need your help.”

Why am I remembering what people have told me in the past? That weird Alpha in the juvie halls. Taught me how to play chess. And told me stories of the forbidden past. Sirens, Odysseus. What was his name? Kar? Karl? 

I can hear Avon move further down the corridor. “Vila, I need your help.”

Plaxton, that’s her name. The star drive doctor. Why am I remembering that now? He said that your life flashes in front of your eyes before you die. 

“Vila, I’ve found it” Avon sounds desperate now. 

“Vila, please. It’s a speck of neutron material. “

I can hear Avon grunting. He’s moving something towards the airlock. 

Or pretending to.

I press my ear to the door. 

“Vila. Vila, where are you?”

He’s moving further away. And then I hear it. 

The gun has fallen. 

Carnell.  
That’s his name.  
Didn’t seem like the type who fell foul of the law.

But Avon is still pushing whatever he’s pushing. The so-called neutron material.

I make my decision. I slide the door partially open. The gun is so close. I rush out and grab it. Avon is still too focused on a small cube on the floor. He’s pushing it with all his might. It seems a fruitless effort.

I have the gun. Now I’m faced with the same decision Avon had. 

The airlock opens. Avon with a last desperate effort gets his little cube into the space. He stands up and turns to me. “Give me the gun, Vila, “he orders.

I’m torn. If I give him the gun, will he shoot me? Or just order me to step into the airlock and my doom.

He’s inside the airlock.

I’m outside. With the gun.  
I can hear ORAC counting down the seconds to close the airlock and void its contents. Before it’s too late.

I hesitate.

I’m scared.

I can feel more tears fall down my face.

I do what I have to.

I grab Avon, pulling him out and order ORAC to close the airlock and empty the contents. Then get that overgrown rat in a box to calculate the best trajectory to rendezvous with the Scorpio.  
I toss the gun at my friend, “You’re always safe with me, Kerr.”


End file.
